


Jumpscare

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female/Male Roommates, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends aren't required to be nice to each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpscare

**Author's Note:**

> This could maybe turn into a romantic thing if wanted. Just let me know.
> 
> This is a lot shorter than it seemed. My apologies.

A young woman named (y/n) unlocks her apartment door just to hear a scream come from inside. Grinning, she closes the door quietly behind her, as to not alert the other person of her presence. Her roommate is most likely recording another horror game for his channel on Youtube. Six million fans need to be kept entertained after all. As (y/n) climbs the stairs, the panicked muttering of the YouTuber reaches her ears, making her grin wider.

"Fuck... oh fuck... I'm so boned. I am so very VERY boned. What makes it worse is I'm alone right now! Oh god, is he gone? Am I okay?" The woman smiles as she sneaks into the room, silently shutting the door once again. "Today is the end of Markiplier! It was nice being able to entertain you guys with my tears and screaming!" Mark is focusing so intently on the game, he doesn't hear his roommate come up behind him. That and he probably has the volume cranked on the game. (Y/n) takes a deep breath before gently setting her hands on the back of his chair, careful not to move it. Then she quickly leans forward and blows a raspberry on Mark's cheek, making him scream and whip off his headphones.

The girl is laughing hysterically, clinging to the chair as she falls to her knees, gasping for air. "I'm sorry! That was just... dear god! That was fucking hilarious! You screamed like a little girl!"

Mark scoffs. "You just caught me off guard."

She nods and says, "Oh yeah, I'm sure that's EXACTLY what happened." (Y/n) gets back on her feet and takes a good look at Mark. His cheeks are red and his eyes are watery (and also glaring at her). She laughs and leans in front of Mark, looking into his webcam. "Mark is all out of time and dignity for this episode so thank you so much for watching and as always, he will see YOU, in the next video! Bye bye!" (Y/n) ends Mark's video for him before standing up and looking at him. He still has a sour look on his face. "Oh come on, I was only playing. Your fans will get a kick out of it." She leans against the desk, crossing her arms.

Mark turns in his chair, closing the game and turning off the camera before beginning to edit the video. "What's for dinner?"

"Nothing until you tell me why you're so mad at me." Mark doesn't respond. "Mark." Still nothing. "Come ooooon, Mark!" (Y/n) abandons her place on the desk and instead drapes her arms around Mark, resting her cheek on his head. When he still doesn't say anything, she steps back and puts her hands on her hips. "Mark Edward Fischbach, tell me what's wrong right now."

He slowly turns in the chair, smiling coldly. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He turns back to finish his editing.

(Y/n) swallows thickly. Mark is pissed. Mark is out for revenge.

And (y/n) is fucked.


End file.
